


Grand Theft Auto

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cars, Gen, Road Trips, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: When Alex and Kara return from their trip to Midvale they have to face J'onn and the consequences of their actions.





	Grand Theft Auto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or the characters.
> 
> A/N: This is set after the 3x06 'Midvale'. It is based round the promo photos of Kara and Alex in what looks like J'onn's car.

"Thank god you are back." Winn said when Alex and Kara walked into the control room.

"Why, what's happened? Are we under attack? You could have called us back." Alex said concerned.

"I could, but I kinda hoped papa bear would have calmed down a bit with time. But now we are taking the flak. Please tell me it is unharmed."

"Tell you what is unharmed?" Alex asked confused.

"The car you stole." Winn said. "As in J'onn car. His pride and joy."

"I thought you said J'onn gave you permission to use his car?" Alex said to Kara.

"He never said I couldn't use it." Kara shrugged.

"You stole J'onn's car?" Alex asked eyes wide. "He is going to kill you. Forget that you let me drive it. He's going to kill me."

"I tried to stop you driving it remember? But you insisted. You forced me to hand over the keys." Kara reminded her.

"You were complicit in this?" J'onn said from behind only hearing the last comment from Kara.

"No. I thought you'd given Kara permission." Alex said trying to protest her innocence.

"I didn't." He said before looking at Kara and stating. "You stole my car."

"I borrowed your car." Kara corrected. "And returned it without a scratch. I even cleaned it." She added handing out the keys to J'onn.

"You stole my car and then you let Alex drive my car? You let a human drive my car?"

"Should we be insulted by that comment?" Winn asked Alex who had backed away from Kara and was standing next to Winn.

"Not any human, Alex. Who has flown my pod." Kara pointed out as J'onn snatched the keys off her.

"Your pod? You are comparing your pod to my car?" J'onn asked in disbelief.

"Bad move Danvers." Winn whispered.

"You're right, you car is only really designed to travel between planets, where as my pod travels between solar systems." Kara said. "So Alex is more than qualified to fly your car. So qualified in fact, next time we can take it off planet."

"Next time? There won't be a next time." J'onn said his vein bulging out of his temple. "Tell me you didn't eat in it."

"There are no crumbs or sticky patches." Kara said. "And I barely crunched the gears."

"Is he going to stroke? Can Martians stroke? He looks like he is going to stroke." Winn said transfixed on the exchange.

"It's not just the physical pain you put it through. Last time you used it you played that awful, torturous music." J'onn complained.

"You're complaining about Britney?" Kara asked.

"Seeing the Green Martians suffered as much as anyone I didn't complain, but do I even want to know what you did to its sound system this time?"

"What's wrong with Britney?" Kara asked confused.

"My car has a soul, it does not appreciate that type of pain." J'onn snapped.

"I get that you are a little upset?" Kara said.

"A little upset?" J'onn asked eyes wide.

"The important thing is Alex is doing better and your car is completely unharmed."

"We'll see about that. Where is it?"

"Back in the garage."

"Let's go." J'onn said.

"Where to?" Kara asked.

"The garage."

"Why?"

"To inspect it. So much as a missing paint speck and you will be...I'll…." J'onn stumbled not entirely sure what he could do.

"Ground her?" Winn suggested. As J'onn turned to face him Winn said. "You could do that both literally and figuratively." Seeing the glare he added. "That's not important. You know I have work to do….I'm going to go do that work."

-00-

"I can't believe you stole J'onn's car." Alex said as she sat on Kara's couch that evening eating ice cream.

"I borrowed it." Kara said. "How was I meant to know he was going to go all Godfather on me?"

"It's his spaceship slash car." Alex reminded her. "You have got to learn boundaries."

"A car is a thing." Kara said. "You are my sister. And you needed time away from here. The car let us do that."

"We could have taken my bike."

"No way. I've seen the way you ride it. No way am I getting on the back of it with you and I'm practically indestructible." Kara said.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I ride."

"Really?" Kara said. "Wait, I've just realised why J'onn was so upset that you drove his car. It's because he seen how you ride your bike."

"Cute." Alex said. "J'onn was mad because you stole his car."

"He'll be fine." Kara said.

"I'm not so sure. The last time I saw him anywhere near that mad with you was when you gave that interview to Cat and told everyone you were Superman's cousin."

"He'll be fine."

"You seem awfully confident." Alex said.

"I have a secret weapon."

"What?"

"Chocos." Kara said.

"Okay, he'll probably forgive you." Alex conceded. "As long as you don't eat them first."

"I won't." Kara said. "Tonight I have ice cream." She added as he ate another spoonful.

"Kara?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Kara asked.

"Taking me back to Midvale. Turns out once again you were right. It's what I needed."

"Well you can thank my superior Kryptonian brain." Kara smiled cheekily.

"You are such a brat." Alex said hitting Kara with a cushion.

"Maybe." Kara said. "But I always have your back." She said pulling Alex in for a hug.

"I know." Alex said hugging her back.

**-The End**


End file.
